Como millones de cuchillos
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Probablemente en unos años, recordaría ese momento y se reiría. Pensaría que estaba siendo dramática y que pronto todo mejoraría. Que era un amor de colegio, un amor platónico, lejano. Pero en ese momento no era el caso, dolía, dolía demasiado, y no podía evitar que se formará un nudo en su garganta. "Lo siento Marinette... Yo... Tú eres asombrosa pero... Yo amo a alguien más"


**Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.**

Dolía, dolía como millones de cuchillos.

Probablemente en unos años, recordaría ese momento y se reiría. Pensaría que estaba siendo dramática y que pronto todo mejoraría. Que era un amor de colegio, un amor platónico, lejano, irreal. Pero en ese momento no era el caso, dolía, dolía demasiado, y no podía evitar que se formará un nudo en su garganta. La vergüenza que había pasado hablándole a la estatua, no tan estatua, no era nada comparado con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, toda vergüenza se disipó y Marinette no sabía, que prefería más.

"Lo siento Marinette... Yo... Tú eres asombrosa pero... Yo amo a alguien más."

Y es que ella sabía, vaya que sabía que él amor no es algo que uno pueda elegir, que amar a alguien solo sucedía. Que eran las virtudes, las actitudes, lo que esa persona expresaba, lo que le terminaba enamorando. Y también sabía, que no podía culpar a Adrien por no amarle. Ella nunca hizo nada para llamar su atención, ella sabía que además de torpes balbuceos su única interacción se daba cuando estaban en grupo. Lo sabía. Pero lo había querido hundir hasta el fondo de su corazón, porque su conciencia, su racionalidad, era apagada cuando estaba a su alrededor.

"Marinette... ¿Eres tú?" Marinette escuchó esa voz, y no fue necesario levantar su rostro para saber quien era. Luka Couffaine se sentó junto a ella con un aura de preocupación. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo..." Pero ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no tenía deseos de seguir reteniendo sus lágrimas. No estaba bien, no quería pretender que estaba bien, pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a caer lentamente mientras Marinette sonreía. "¿Sabes? Creo que... Yo..."

_Creo que me rompieron el corazón. _

"Oh Marinette." Unos fuertes brazos le aprisionaron, cuando Luka miró su rostro no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho. Marinette era una persona asombrosa, y ella, de todas las personas existentes, era la que menos se merecía estar en ese estado. Fuese la razón que fuese. "Tranquila."

Algo que amaba Marinette, del chico que estaba frente a ella era la facilidad que tenía de leerla, de entenderla, como ella podía transmitirle desde los más puros sentimientos hasta la angustia que ese momento tenía y él los recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como Luka era, quizá, la persona más empatica de París después de _Le Papillon. _

Y allí, escondida en su pecho lloró. Lloró porque Adrien no le amaba, lloró por su corazón roto, lloró porque había soñado demasiado alto, porque había malinterpretado las señales, porque no necesariamente cuando alguien es caballeroso, amable, elogia tus triunfos, apoya tus ideas, y todo eso, significa que corresponda a tus sentimientos. Porque no podía enojarse con Adrien porque él era la persona más amable y comprensiva que había existido, que no había hecho nada para lastimarle intencionalmente.

Porque ahora había caído a la tierra, y entendía que tal vez era posible que todos esas fantasías de formar una familia con él nunca se cumplirían. Que había dado demasiado su corazón. Se había entregado a un castillo de arena y ahora se había desmoronado demasiado rápido, brusco y sin contemplaciones. El primer corazón roto dolía como un puñado de cuchillos atravesados sobre su piel, similar la primera vez que se quemó mientras sacaba el pan del horno, pero peor, pues lo sentía dentro de ella, quemandola.

"Sea lo que sea... Llora, ¿Si? No te guardes nada." La mano cálida de Luka trazaba patrones en su espalda mientras Marinette se aferraba a su camisa. "Está bien sentirse así, es parte de un proceso, y probablemente duela ahora, y duela durante un tiempo más, pero eres fuerte, lo superarás."

"Lo sé..."

La voz de Marinette era disminuida debido a que su rostro se encontraba en el pecho del músico, pero eso no evitó que expresará lo que sentía. Y Luka podría decir que la voz de Marinette era uno de los mejores sonidos que había tenido el placer de escuchar. Y que los ruidos más elementales, como los que sonaban alrededor del parque en el que se encontraban, eran nada al escuchar a Marinette. Pero el tono en el que hablaba, era doloroso, lastimero, como cuando ves algo romperse y sabes que no se podrá reparar tan fácilmente.

"...Lo sé, pero, por un momento pensé... que también le gustaba." Pero no, no era así, él estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien que ella estaba segura que le correspondería, porque Adrien Agreste era un sol, alguien que no podía dejarse ir, alguien que sabias que cuando estuviera adulto, sería un puen padre, un buen esposo... Un buen todo.

"No podemos controlar los sentimientos de una persona, pero eso no nos hace menos que nadie." Luka sabía las palabras precisas que ella necesitaba. Él también lo había vivido, él sabía lo que era estar en su lugar. "Tampoco debes sentirte mal contigo misma. Eres una chica asombrosa, Marinette, tu melodía es única por acá... Que él sea ciego para ver lo que en realidad eres, no quiere decir que otras personas lo sean."

¿Cuando dejaría de doler? Marinette estaba segura que se haría esa pregunta por semanas, por meses, porque Adrien estaba metido en su corazón como una columna de edificio, porque ella le había dejado entrar, porque la imaginación volaba. Y no aguantaba, la presión en su garganta, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Lloró hasta que sintió sus ojos hinchados, pero con calma, cuando sus sollozos terminaron se permitió escuchar los latidos de Luka, le relajaban, un, dos, un, dos, pum, pum, como una serenada lenta, como un tambor que ameniza una tarde en un café, y Marinette, podría olvidar por un segundo que su corazón había sido roto, y concentrarse únicamente en el golpeteo de su corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, únicamente con la compañía del otro. Agradecía a Luka sus palabras, y el tiempo que le estaba dedicando. Él era tan bueno, tan tranquilo, y en esos momentos Marinette sabía que a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que ella, tenía más sabiduría, era más maduro. ¿Eran los años? ¿La experiencia? ¿O solamente era él?

Sabía, que probablemente de haber estado sola, un Akuma podría volcarse hacia ella. Pero ahora, después de llorar en su pecho, y recibir las palabras de consuelo se sentía liberada. Triste, si, pero aceptaba lo que había sucedido. Pero eso no significaba, que había empezado a sanar. Pero no podía permitirse arriesgar a París por una reacción como ésta, la seguridad de los ciudadanos era importante.

"Muchas gracias Luka." _de verdad, muchas gracias. _

"No hay de qué, Marinette."

**Un pequeño one Shot de un "Si Marinette se confesara y Adrien la rechazara."**

Nos leemos!


End file.
